Tres cosas sobre las chicas que Terry debe saber
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: En septiembre Boot se adentrará en el complicado mundo femenino.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Advertencias: **_Gender Bender. Universo Alterno._

* * *

**_Tres cosas sobre las chicas que Terry debe saber._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Uno. Acepta lo que eres.**

_'Soy una chica... con gustos fuera de los estándares pero ¡sigo siendo una chica! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?'_

**.**

Para Tessa Boot, comúnmente llamada como Terry, siempre ha habido un problema y es que sus preferencias siempre se han salido de los tópicos típicos; por ejemplo, está aquella en navidad cuando su madre le regaló una muñeca... lo único que consiguió es que se incendiara cuando hizo magia accidental. O el hecho de que le encante vestirse de un modo, por ponerlo de alguna manera, poco femenino. Entiéndase un short medio largo, una camiseta holgada y unos tenis deportivos —eso si no está en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería— o cualquier cosa que se le parezca.

Terry, si no fuera por las normas de Hogwarts, seguro que usaría cualquier cosa que no la hiciera parecer tan... niña. ¡Es que le caen mal esas cosas! Boot como cualquier chica Ravenclaw que es de estatuto Sangre Pura ha sido tentada a comprarse esas ridiculeces, pero su orgullo yo-no-usaré-eso-ni-aunque-me-lances-un-Imperio la ha detenido.

Actualmente la castaña de cabellera ligeramente corta está transitando por los pasillos de la escuela. La fémina que pertenece a la Casa de las Águilas va pensando en algún hechizo que le pueda quitar esos horrorosos, asquerosos, repulsivos, repugnantes, horripilantes, descomunales, feos, grotescos, ofensivos, fuera de lo normal, alejado de cualquier cosa decente, horrorosos, terroríficos... y otro cualquier adjetivo que pueda utilizarse para referirse a esa montaña en erupción en su mejilla.

La bestia denominada _Espinilla._

Y todo por comerse ese dulce, encantador, suculento, delicioso, exquisito, sabroso, manjar de los Sangre Sucia... y sus congéneres sinónimos para la docena de calderos de chocolate.

—Esto debería ser penado por la ley —susurró asqueada mientras se miraba en el espejo que estaba en el baño del sexto piso.

Sus dedos se posaron en esa... alimaña ponzoñosa.

¿Qué? Por muy poca femenina que sea no signifique que quiera andar semejante adefesio en su bello rostro —ni tan bello, lleno de arrugas; o al menos así una vez lo catalogó cierta bruja que se cree el centro del universo— si tan solo el tonto, patán de Anthony no se hubiera burlado por... _eso _que tiene en su semblante no estaría tan alarmada ¡que va, ni lo había notado! A veces sí quisiera estrangular a su mejor amigo mal criado.

—No, estrangularlo sería demasiado sencillo —dijo de manera pensativa Tessa al tiempo que ponía un dedo en su mentón—. Buscaré otra manera de asesinarlo. —Existía convicción en su tono de voz.

—¿Estrangular, a quién?

Escuchó a una persona hablar, parecía venir de atrás de ella por lo que Boot se dio vuelta rápidamente; encontrándose con la mirada escrupulosa y gesto de regaño de Herman Granger. Él es un Griffindor y es un nacido de muggles sin embargo aún no entiende porque un cerebro como el suyo no pertenece a su Casa, seguro que con el sabelotodo ganarían sin ningún embrollo la Copa de las Casas.

Cinco segundos después cayó en la cuenta que el León está ahí, en el baño de las chicas.

—¡Granger! ¡Vete! —chilló sonrojada a más no poder— ¡No deberías estar aquí!

—Y usted, señorita Boot, no debería declararle públicamente la muerte a alguien —refutó cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada se había endurecido rápidamente.

—¿Qué es peor? ¿Hacer lo que ha dicho o estar en un baño que es de _su_ género opuesto? —enfatizó el "su" como queriendo inculparlo de hacer un acto delictivo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

—Yo no diré nada, si usted no lo hace. ¿Entendido, señorita Boot?

—Sí, Granger. —Se estrecharon las manos, como formalizando un pacto irrompible.

Herman se percató del problema facial de Terry, por lo que, sacó una crema y se la puso enfrente del lavado.

—Póngase eso y su...

Captando el mensaje, la Águila advirtió—: No lo diga.

—... _espinilla _desaparecerá en cuestión de momentos.

Sonrió al notar el puchero de la chica.

—Le dije que no dijera nada.

El de cabellera marrón amplió su gesto, luego recordó algo que no andaba bien allí y se aventuró a preguntar— ¿Por qué parece que quisiera deshacerse de su _pequeño problema _con prontitud?

—**_Soy una chica_ **—siseó enfurruñada. ¡Odiaba cuando le cuestionan su feminidad!

—Me sorprende que se catalogue de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta que lo más _femenina _que la he visto es con un _minúsculo, insignificante y mínimo_ brillo en los labios —mencionó recordando el baile que se realizó por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¡Pues, cambie de opinión! Porque soy una chica, diga lo que diga. —Estaba en estado de terquedad.

Bueno~ más de lo normal.

—Antes de _pedirle amablemente _a alguien que modifique su criterio, _primero _debería _usted _alterar su estilo de vida; podría empezar, como ejemplo, comportándose como una chica._  
_

Aunque las palabras de Herman sí le dolieron supo que poseía toda la razón.

No se veía como mujer.

Ni su comportamiento era el de una dama.

Tenía... no, debía cambiar. Porque es una mujer le guste o no le guste; además, le atraen los retos y volverse casi femenina lo será. Dado que está demente Granger si cree que se volverá como esa chiquilla multimillonaria de Draconis Malfoy, ésta ves-saber-qué-bicho-raro-radioactivo-la-picó para que se pavonee en compañía de esos descerebrados —que responden a los nombres Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe— luciendo chuladas muy costosas. ¡Jah! No caerá tan bajo como la rubia.

**.**

**Dos. Una actitud apropiada.**

_'Hay dos cosas que me molestan: las princesas que tienen un alto aprecio por si mismas y las personas que se creen princesas.'_

**.**

Tessa Boot está en su recamara. Allí la Ravenclaw lidia con su martirio: unos tacones que le pidió "prestado" a Michaela Corner; Michaela es una chica de su Casa que está enamorada de Eugene Weasley, el único nacido varón en su bien poblada familia. Ya lleva al rededor de cinco minutos intentando mantenerse erguida ¡pero pareciera que el suelo la ama, ya que a cada intento siempre le da un abrazo! Bufa indignada.

—Creo que le tengo un nuevo respeto, que espero perder pronto, a Malfoy —murmuró Terry sentándose en su cama.

Se quitó su dolor de cabeza, causante del malestar en sus tobillos, provocador que el suelo sienta algo muy intimo a su persona... y se empezó a sobar sus pies. No tenía idea de los difícil que era ser una dama, suponía que esas niñas que nadan en dinero sufrían como ella.

—Aunque la idea de ver a Malfoy estrellándose se me hace jocosa. —Sonrió divertida, imaginándose la escena.

Una breve carcajada resonó por las paredes del lugar, sonaba sospechosamente ida aquella voz.

—No deberías desearle el mal a alguien, Boot. No será que los _nargles_ te la devuelvan —expresó Luna Lovegood, entrando a su habitación.

¿Por qué? A saber, se supone que la hija de Xenophilius duerme en otro lugar, no con ella. Ah, bueno; sus razones debe tener.

—Ajá —musitó sin tomar la importancia del asunto.

La rubia que ama ¿o adora? buscar monstruosidades de las que no sabe ni pío se limitó con verla con cierto aire analítico, algo un tanto raro en la Lunática. Inmediatamente supo lo que Herman le propuso: quería volverse femenina y conociendo que ese no era el mejor medio para lograrlo pensó en una manera de poder ayudarla; meditando unos minutos mientras que Tessa continuaba juntando su cuerpo con el suelo como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Finalmente se le ocurrió una manera de solucionarlo.

—Pídele ayuda a Malfoy —decía al momento que se retiraba de la habitación con su cuaderno en mano.

Ciento veinte segundos después.

—Debo estar desesperada para rebajarme a ese nivel —gruñó Boot cruzándose de brazos.

Si no hay nada más factible.

* * *

En otra parte de Hogwarts, después de que la encontrara y la convenciera de echarle un mano —aunque eso le acarreó unos comentarios ácidos e hirientes, lo último entraría en debate—, Draconis y Terry estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, allá ambas féminas con estatus de Sangre Pura se habían quedado sentadas una frente a la otra mientras se miraban como si estuvieran con la escoria más vil y repugnante de la historia.

—Si vas a ser una dama —empezó diciendo la primogénita de los Malfoy poniéndose de pie— quiero total disciplina en las clases. _**¿****Entendiste, Boot? **_

No es que lo fuera a admitir ni nada por el estilo, pero a la castaña le bajó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal cuando oyó las últimas dos palabras de la blonda.

—De acuerdo. —Trató de responder con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Draconis ensanchó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y Terry supo que había cavado su propia tumba.

—Perfecto —mencionó mientras se para de su lugar a la vez que caminaba en dirección de la Ravenclaw, quien mantenía su mirada fija en aquellos ojos repletos de mucho orgullo—. Ahora procederé a dividir las lecciones en las más básicas que toda dama _que se respete _debe saber.

Tessa la mató con la mirada. "_Que se respete_" ¡Jah! Si cree que logró disgustarla con eso está muy equivocada. ¿Entonces cómo se sintió? Sencillo: indignación, molestia, incredulidad, irritabilidad, ira, enojo, rabia, ganas de clavar en su corazón una estaca... no, mejor, una espada. ¡Ay! La gente no se queja de criticarla, corregirla, confeccionar sus errores para que no sean tan notorios, amonestarla...

Si la chica de Slytherin oyera sus pensamientos aseguraría que es muy melodramática. Es más, la catalogaría como _Drama Queen_.

.

**_Dos punto uno. Una vestimenta apropiada._**

__Falda: Objeto diseñado para ser un estorbo a la hora de sentarse. Pantalón: Diseñado para sentarse cómodamente.__

Tessa estaba potencialmente irritaba, enrabiada y otros sinónimos con Malfoy, hace unas semanas desde que Herman le comentó que debería cambiar —lo que pasó desde la segunda semana del mes de septiembre— y que ahora está sufriendo. ¡Draconis sufrirá! Y como que se llama Tessa Boot lo cumplirá, sin embargo, ahora, debe preocuparse por la lección que la Serpiente le ha impuesto: su objetivo es ponerse la ropa que toda chica usaría... con elegancia y estilo, había añadido su tutora. Lleva quince minutos sumergiéndose en la gran, enorme, colosal, monumental montaña de atuendos que le arrojó —apareció— y si lleva tanto tiempo así es que por la más mínima ridiculez la hace volver a vestirse.

—Otra vez —carraspeó su maestra mirándola con desdén.

Terry gruñó. ¡Es la quincuagésima vez que lo hace! Primero que esa falda no va con esos zapatos, que ese broche no combina con esas zapatillas, que la blusa está al revés, que la cinta del vestido no esa, que los accesorios son repugnantes... ¡Ah~! Realmente quiere electrocutar a su instructora. Lástima, para Boot, que la rubia con delirios de grandeza le quitó su varita.

Draconis, si se lo propone, puede ser inteligente.

—¿Oh, gran diva Malfoy, qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta? —preguntó hastiada la de pelo marrón. Se cruzó de bazos en señal de exasperación.

La aludida la fulminó con la mirada— Sencillo: ¿desde cuándo una blusa desmangada púrpura, una falda larga hasta la rodilla verde musgo con estampado de lechuzas, un peinado que consiste en una cola más arriba que la otra, unas botas al estilo del medioevo doradas y un esmalte azul marino combinan? —Alzó una ceja, asqueada— A menos que quieras ser una bruja hippie te sugiero/ordeno que rehagas tu... insulto a la decencia —Sonrió con sorna, superioridad y orgullo. ¡Cuánto disfrutaba ver en ridículo a la Ravenclaw! Y por aquello, entre otras razones, aceptó ayudarle.

¿Quizás tenga que ver el hechizo que le puso a la Sala de los Menesteres, ese que sirve para que quede todo como una película? ¿Quién sabe?

—Te detesto —masculló desvistiéndose al estilo de los que no poseen magia.

Cinco minutos después.

—¿No puedes ser una bruja normal? —inquirió al ver el nuevo intento— Bueno, como mínimo, ya tiene más... gracia. —Ladeó la cabeza de diestra a derecha— ¿Sabes, deberías convertirte en bufón? Ellos sí que estarían encantados con tu belleza —rió descaradamente.

Lo bueno: la ropa. Un sencillo vestido malva con un lazo de tono negruzco en la cintura y unas zapatillas obscuras marca Le'Roy; mejor que antes.

Lo malo: el maquillaje. Se veía igual que la Lunática aquel día, como una completa payasa.

—Deberías seguir estudiando.

—¿Por qué, desalineada de cuarta?

—¡Porque de comediante te mueres de hambre! —Ahora ella sonrió al ver el disgusto plantado en el rostro de su compañera.

—Hazlo otra vez —rugió la preferida de Snape.

.

_**Dos punto dos. Aprendiendo a caminar.**_

_Hace años mamá me decía: ven a mis brazos, ven a mis brazos.. ahora es el suelo el que me recibe con abrazos._

En este preciso instante la chica que pertenece a la Casa de las Águilas está luchando con el nuevo desafío que se le ha impuesto: caminar con libros en la cabeza. Sí, libros, plural. ¡Una gran pila de libros sobre su cabeza! Y lo peor no se deshace de las buenas risadas que se pega la amiga de Patsy Parkinson, un chico de Slytherin que es muy unido a la blonda.

—Hazme un favor: deja de hacer que escuche tu patético intento de risa burlesca —masculló la castaña con rabia.

Draconis la ignoró olímpicamente.

Terry puso sus manos de lado a lado a la vez que camina tambaleándose, mantenía sus piernas casi juntas y sus pies los movía a pasos cortos. Más de una hora llevaba en ese estilo. Mira hacia arriba y veía que por poco y se le caía; tenía algo de miedo que eso volviera a pasar ya que debería de empezar desde cero... de nuevo. ¡Lo que ya se había vuelto irritante! Aunque bien pudo haber sido peor.

—Pareces como si te hubieras pasado con el Whisky de Fuego —comentó, con malicia, Malfoy a la vez que se volvía a limar las uñas.

—Niñata engreída, pretenciosa y presumida —masculló, por decir que escupió, la tutorada.

—Podré serlo —inició la amiga de Patsy, la miró a los ojos—, no obstante, yo no parezco ebria.

Boot gruñó entre dientes. Poco a poco aquella rubia le quitaba la paciencia, y eso que no la tenía. Par _Drama Queen _esa lección se volvía eterna... ¡nunca terminaba! Ya se quería ir a su cama para darse una buena siesta; ¿quién no? Después de semanas de riguroso entrenamiento necesitaba un descanso pero por su orgullo de Ravenclaw no retrocederá hasta parecer completamente una chica.

Por la sencilla razón de que no iba a permitir que Draconis le ganaría, no, ella se tragaría sus palabras —ésta y Herman— se volvería una dama hecha y derecha. Y así tendrán que admitir que _Drama Queen _siempre había sido _femenina; _aunque esa palabra sea muy relativa.

.

_**Dos punto tres. Sexo masculino.**_

_Mujeriegos, tontos, torpes, aduladores de cuarta... ¿hay un hombre con neuronas en funcionamiento? En mi vida, el momento que vea a uno será cuando el agua no moje._

¡Finalmente la última lección había llegado! En sí no era como las anteriores, no era imperativo que estuviera en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero sí tenía que ser enfrente de un estudiante de Slytherin; a ciencia cierta no sabía quién era pero no le importaba, si era una Serpiente y encima amigo de Draco no debía ser la gran cosa —conoce a Parkinson, y eso le basta— así que espera ansiosa para que ese llegue.

Suspira cansada, esa era el cierre de todo ese embrollo.

En la habitación entró Draconis seguida de un chico robusto y de espalda ancha, pelinegro y con aspecto un tanto agresivo. Cabe señalar que era poco agraciado; ambos se detuvieron frente a la fémina que ya tenía un cambio significativo: usaba la túnica de Ravenclaw sin embargo mantenía una buena postura, educada y refinada. De hecho no había ni luz de lo que antes fue. Draconis sí que es buena instructora.

—Boot, éste es Milo Bulstrode. —Presentó escuetamente.

Ella tragó en seco.

Él la vio con cansancio, las cosas que uno hacía por chantaje.

—¿Qué haré con la enana ésta? —inquirió queriendo terminar lo más rápido posible.

Si no fuera Bulstrode el que estuviera enfrente suyo Tessa ya la habría aclarado ciertas cosas que tienen que ver con buenos modales; irónicamente antes eso le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Tú finge que es bonita y dale un piropo —instruyó ¿divertida? mientras que también ofendía a la castaña.

Soy más hermosa que tú, pensó Terry ligeramente alarmada. ¡No, enteramente acongojada! ¿Quién iba a decir que le darían un cumplido? Si antes se lo hubieran dicho habría tachado a esa persona de loca, empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices; acto verdaderamente raro en la Águila dado que será muchas cosas pero tímida ¡nunca! Aunque para todo hay una primera vez.

A esto se le incluye Milo, quien nunca en su vida le ha dicho algo agradable a alguien. Sin mencionar que cada vez que está cerca de una mujer se pone a decir lo más absurdo del mundo y eso podía aseverarlo Malfoy; Milo recordó la primera vez que se acerco a Draconis, en esa ocasión ella se acercó a él para pedirle su pluma —la que se cayó y que el pelinegro recogió— se puso tan nervioso que se cayó del sillón que se localizaba en su Sala Común murmurando incoherencias, arrojando a la cara el objeto y saliendo corriendo lo más rápido que podía... esto cuando se levantó.

Sin duda aquello fue humillante, meditó mentalmente el Slytherin deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Lástima que la Sala no hace milagros.

—Eres muy Ravenclaw para ser una bella.

La de pelo marrón le miró ladeando la cabeza, aquello no tuvo sentido.

Y la rubia sacó un paquete de Calderos de Chocolate, sin duda ese par daría un buen show.

—¿Eh? Se te lengua la traba.

Draconis sonrió burlesca.

—¡No! Quiero decir, tal vez... aunque, puede ser. —Terminó por reír nerviosamente Milo. Gran cambio el que las chicas causaban en él; chicas en general, ¡hasta Lavender lo pone así! Y eso que no es nada agradable a la vista, a su criterio.

—No te entiendo —admitió confusa—. Podrías tratar de claridad con más hablar... digo, podrías tratar de hablar con más claridad.

Esto será más jocoso de lo que había previsto, pensó Malfoy masticando otro trozo.

¡Oh, gran material que tendría!

Para chantaje no, naturalmente no~ Sino para técnicas más efectivas de convencimiento. Sí, eso.

**.**

**Tres. Chica perfecta.**

_'¿Qué parte de _Soy una chica con gustos fuera de los estándares_ no entiendes?__'_

**.**

Después de la escena vergonzosa en la Sala de los Menesteres Tessa ya se había transfigurado en toda dama digna del estatus de Sangre Limpia. Ahora ya no se preocuparía por lo que dirían los demás, iría a cualquier lugar sin que la confundieran con un chico o que lanzaran comentarios despectivos y/o ácido en su contra; estaría en paz, pero hay algo que no ha entendido: Anthony se alejó de ella desde su notorio cambio. ¿Qué le pasaría? Ni idea.

Por esa causa en este instante se baja las escaleras, encaminándose a su Sala Común.

Al llegar ahí vio a su ¿ex amigo? tumbado en el sillón leyendo los chismes de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, sinceramente no entendía que tenía de especial esa revista para viejas con pésimo sentido de la moda —miren a la unicornio hablando de cuernos— en fin, avanzó lentamente donde su viejo amigo. Tony ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de la bruja Sangre Pura.

—¡Vaya! Rita está perdiendo sus habilidades de camuflaje —expresó el Ravenclaw pasando a la otra hoja.

_Drama Queen _leyó en el encabezado _**De como Rita perdió su habilidades de observaciones a larga distancia en tres momentos, parte III **_e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. En ocasiones esa periodista resultaba muy graciosa; se sentó sigilosamente en el respaldo ya que estaba intrigada por la noticia. ¿Quién no? Aseguraba que sería, como mínimo, entretenida.

**_L_**_a conocida periodista contribuyente a grandes imprentas como su servidora _Corazón de Bruja _ha dejado en casa la antigua habilidad que la había formado como la mejor bruja comunicativa de la década (pasada, añadió uno de los que estuvieron presentes en ese lugar). La razón que llevó a la re asignación de la bruja al nivel cuatro de la escala de mejores informantes sin escrupulosos fue el enorme (y notorio) fracaso de Rita Skretter (o como sea que se escriba el apellido de la gran noticia del momento) al intentar averiguar que hacía la conocida Aurora Nymphadora Tonks en su día libre dejando como único resultado a Rita con un ojo morado, un desastre en el Caldero Chorreante y sin mencionar la cantidad de civiles petrificados. _

_A magia cierta no logramos averiguar exactamente lo que llevó al estado deplorable de la periodista pero sí aseguramos que tuvo que ver con la probable persecución que comenzó la Aurora Tonks al darse cuenta de que violaban su espacio personal. Dicho acto antes mencionado se dio lugar desde el Caldero Chorreante hasta las dos cuadras próximas._

_Para más información compre el estelar de mañana, de la mejor revista del globo_ _¡_Corazón de Bruja_!_

_. Escrito por **Susanne**** Reeve**_.**  
**

Un suspiro proveniente de Tessa hizo que Anthony se percatase de la presencia de su "amiga", giró ciento ochenta grados al Este y ahí la vio... tan anti ella. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, hecho que no pasó por alto la castaña.

—Ahora sí, Anthony, me dirás el por qué de tu pronto alejamiento —demandó Boot, con clase.

El susodicho inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, al pensar en un modo de planteárselo explicó—: Extraño a mi amiga.

Esas palabras descolocaron a la fémina de cabellera café; ¿la extrañaba? ¿qué significaba? Ella todo el momento estuvo a su lado y le sale con una barbaridad como esa... ¡qué coraje! Se decidió a pedirle que se especificara más ya que eso carecía de lógica.

—¿En otras palabras? —Alzó una ceja elegantemente.

Tony se puso más incómodo.

—Me hace falta la chica que no le importaba como luciera, a la que le valía ser o no ser femenina, a la que comía sin importarle quién estuviera enfrente... a la muchacha que conocí al entrar en Hogwarts; me hace falta Terry Boot —respondió, ligeramente avergonzado, el mago con cierto tono sospechoso en sus mejillas.

Tess abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Así que por eso fue, se dijo mentalmente.

—Pe-pero estoy aquí; nunca me fui —tartamudeó estupefacta.

—No, mentira —habló con decisión en su tono de voz y, también, con terquedad—. La que está aquí es Tessa Boot: la bruja Sangre Pura que es muy educada y refinada, que es femenina y que no le interesa las cosas muggles.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Me sorprendes que aún no lo captes —murmuró deprimido.

Diez minutos tuvieron que pasar para que ella entendiera el mensaje. Como era de esperarse por poco se cae del respaldo del sillón.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tú quieres a la chica de la que dudaban si era o no una dama... !

—¡A mi que me importa! —interrumpió enfadado— ¡¿Qué importa si lo eres o no!? ¡La Tessa Boot que _yo_ conocí, de la que me hice su mejor amigo, desapareció! ¡Y todo por lo que piensan los demás! ¡Es que no entiendes que _yo _no quiero juntarme con _otra bruja más _de la alta sociedad! ¡Yo quiero a mi mejor amiga! —vociferó para sorpresa de la castaña, eso no se lo esperaba— A mi nunca me importó cómo te vieras, me hice _Best Friend  
_tuyo por la simple causa de que eras diferente a las otras chicas de tu estatus de sangre; ¿de qué me sirve ser mejor amigo de otra maliciosa malcriada pretenciosa? Hasta donde recuerdo tú odiabas esas porquerías; la bruja que me agradó desde el Expreso se esfumó y todo por la opinión de un mago de origen muggle.

—¡De todo Hogwarts! —aclaró con una mezcla de sentimientos que no descifró.

Transcurrieron los segundos en los que la bruja descubrió... no, recordó que lo dijo Anthony era cierto. A su persona nunca le agradó esas tonterías; lloró de rabia.

—Lo lamento —mencionó por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando, completamente arrepentida por su error.

Un error que no hubiera cometido si no le interesara tanto _el qué dirán _de sus compañeros.

—Para mi siempre fuiste la chica perfecta, mi _Best Friend._ —Sonrió complacido de que volviera a ser lo que era antes.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó arrojando las zapatillas al suelo sin la menor gracia posible— Ya me había aburrido de comportarme como una niñata de porcelana.

Sacó su varita y se transformó... en lo que era antes.

Anthony ensanchó su sonrisa. ¡Por fin su amiga regresó!


End file.
